


we were waiting

by softbabbles



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Lowercase, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbabbles/pseuds/softbabbles
Summary: you were sitting right next to meand we were waiting for something





	we were waiting

**Author's Note:**

> how to tag if your characters don't have names nor do they have gender... pls help

you were sitting right next to me

and we were waiting for something

a bus, a train, i’m not sure

your head plopped down onto my lap 

and as if you indicated that you were going to sleep

i started letting my fingers run through your hair

cause that's what you like right?

as the moments passed by we stayed like this

you were by my side and that's all I needed

yet I knew that it wasn’t right

you would’ve never let something like this happen

i stayed, i tried believing that all this was true

but at last, it was nothing but a dream


End file.
